Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style)
Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) - Gozarutchi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana and Tamagotchi Town NYC Jam! For Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG